


Until Death do us part

by Muspell



Series: Halloween Tales [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gore, Halloween, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muspell/pseuds/Muspell
Summary: Wanting the most authentic experience possible, the newlyweds decided that they were going to face the mountains on their own. A risky decision, sure, but they already had enough guided trips planned for the rest of their honeymoon. They wanted spontaneous adventure, and today was the day they were going to get it.Just the two of them.
Series: Halloween Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059986
Kudos: 3





	Until Death do us part

They felt so giddy: it was all finally coming together. After long years of college and setting up a life for themselves, the two finally tied the knot. It was official- They were wives! The ceremony felt like a dream come true. and the preparations that they made for their honeymoon were made so swiftly that they had hardly noticed it until they arrived at their suite. The hiking resort that they had travelled to was absolutely beautiful. There were gorgeous mountains as far as the eye could see and the clean, crisp air proved to be a nice break from the city home. 

Wanting the most authentic experience possible, the newlyweds decided that they were going to face the mountains on their own. A risky decision, sure, but they already had enough guided trips planned for the rest of their honeymoon. They wanted spontaneous adventure, and today was the day they were going to get it. 

Just the two of them. 

* * *

Anne wasn’t exactly the sporty type; mind you, she loved the outdoors, but the whole idea of rock climbing, hiking, and all that made her stomach turn. Jenny, however, loved it- she was sporty and athletic, and if you riled her up enough, she could have the energy of an entire football team. As energetic as Jenny was, she still wanted to be considerate towards Anne. Before they went to sleep that night, the two agreed to start with a hiking trail to see if Anne could handle it. Jenny had heard of a clearing at the end of their desired path and suggested that they have a picnic once they finished. It sounded perfect. 

The next morning, Jenny and Anne woke up at dawn. It had rained for a brief period of time overnight, so the trail was a bit slippery as they made their way up the tricky path. . They were a good hour ahead of the guides and their visitors, completely alone, enjoying the most beautiful sight: a pale sun shining through the mountaintops, reflected on the eyes of each other. They knew this trip would be wonderful but they could have never anticipated just how perfect it would be. There was still a good walk up the top though; Jenny tried to encourage Anne forward but she was ready to sit down for a minute, or maybe a good hour. Her shoes were definitely not trekking material. She was about to complain when she saw an opening through the foliage, leading to an open space. She couldn’t tell what was in there but it looked exactly like the kind of resting spot she needed. 

“Honey, if you set up our picnic over there like, right now, I promise I won’t ask you for anything all day. Please?” The two had packed a small selection of sandwiches, sweets, and snacks from the hotel for their eventual picnic. All this effort was making Anne’s stomach growl. “I’ll love you forever…” she added, her face lighting up with a wide, child-like smile. 

Jenny huffed, but couldn’t help to giggle at her wife’s goofy smile. “You already do, dummy.” She approached Anne and put her arm around her as they walked through the opening together. “But I like it when you get what you want.”

There was an almost polished slab of stone on the ground near the entrance to a cave. If it weren’t for the veil-like spider web that hung around the whole clearing, it would have almost looked staged. It was like this place had remained in the shadows for ages, waiting for something or someone that never came. Jenny noticed the vague outline of a wooden mine cart near the mouth of the cave. 

Usually, Jenny would have just shrugged it off. Nothing she hasn’t seen before- just another abandoned mine with another orphaned cart. 

But this was different. A tall, bearded man dressed in hiking gear and sporting mirrored sunglasses stood there. He checked the time on his phone swiftly before taking notice of the couple. He flashed a cheerful smile and waved at the two. “Good morning ladies! I don’t remember having a reservation for today… Are you two lost?” He asked. The man had a comforting, friendly aura around him.

“”Reservation”? Is this a tour?” Anne asked..

Jenny quickly interrupted her. “We did have one actually! I guess it just got lost in the system somehow.” Anne shot Jenny a glare. She knew what was about to happen. Jenny turned to her wife. “Look I know we said we’d just go for a hike, but this is a mine tour! We might not find another one like this again!” she whispered loudly. 

“I don’t know, honey. It looks creepy… not to mention how filthy it probably is.” Anne sighed..

“Listen, I know you’re scared, but it's gonna be fine. It’s not high up, and I’ll be with you the entire time.” Jenny looked into her eyes and smiled softly. “You’re safe, Anne.”. 

They were in this together, forever. That was how it goes for now on, right?

The man barged into their conversation, breaking the silence. “Well, while I really would love to have you, I’m going to have to ask for your permits first.” he said in a sweet, yet stern tone. 

“Permits? What permits?” 

“You need a permit to go on this ride. It’s just to make sure you’re ok with the conditions and whatnot. Every tour requires one, and I’m afraid I can’t let you in without one. I’m sorry.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. There was no point in arguing, but Jenny was a feisty one.

“Well, my wife can go get them,I’m sure they’re ready for us. We just didn’t know we had to pick them up.” Jenny said. She approached Anne and leaned in so that the guide wouldn’t hear her. “Just lose a few minutes. I’ll go in and see if it’s any good, and whether or not it’s too creepy for you. If it is, we’ll turn around.” she whispered. “That way you won’t have to go through it if you don’t want to.” Jenny turned her head and grinned at the guide as she loudly said. “It won’t be a problem, right sweetheart?” 

Although she was weary of allowing Jenny to go into the cave alone with a strange man, Anne allowed Jenny to go ahead with her scheme. He seemed friendly and conscious enough to be a tour guide, so it wasn’t like he was just going to lose her inside. Besides, the idea of Jenny going alone so she didn’t have to was strangely attractive. It was a total win-win situation; she wouldn’t have nightmares, and Jenny would have fun adventuring. And making Jenny happy meant more than anything in the world to Anne. “I’ll be right back then.”

She spun in her heels and started walking back to the resort. Anne felt uneasy, but she gulped down her fear. Jenny was a strong woman- if anything happened to her, surely she would be able to handle it herself. 

The hotel receptionist gave Anne a puzzled look. “A mine? Miss, there is no mine here, I’m sorry.” He frowned.

“But I could’ve sworn that-”   
“This is a hiking resort. None of our trips or tours require a permit. Who told you this?”   
Anne felt a pit of worry form in her stomach. The mine tour, the permit, and the ride didn’t exist. That friendly man was a fraud, and she had just left the love of her life with him. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

Anne turned around and let her bag plop on the floor as she ran full speed towards the clearing.. She remembered exactly where it was because of the way the mountaintops collided with each other on the horizon. She had seen it clearly in her wife’s eyes. 

_ Jenny.  _

The moment she reached the familiar clearing, Anne ran towards the mouth of the cave. “Jenny? Jenny!” She yelled. But nobody came to greet her. Moved by a courage she had never felt before, Anne entered the cave. “You asshole, get back here and bring me my wife!” her fearful, angry voice echoed through the cave.

“Whoa whoa whoa, please don’t scream, or the whole place will fall down!” The guide finally appeared in front of her, his hands in front of him. It was almost as if he was expecting a fight. He should have been, because Anne was about to start swinging. “She just seemed exhausted, so I allowed her to rest up at the side here until you got back. Come with me.” She flinched the moment he put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t touch me. I’m taking her and you’re gonna get a complaint as soon as we get back! I hope they put you behind bars!” 

“Behind bars? And why would that happen?” He chuckled as he led her into a side room. The space was so poorly lit that Anne couldn’t see anything else aside from a few specs of white against the far wall that hung from the ceiling like shiny rocks.

“Because this is a fraud! This ride of yours does not exist!” She snapped. The man tried to calm her down by allowing a heavy hand rest on her shoulder.

Until that moment, Anne hadn’t realized how much bigger than her the man really was. It felt as if a weight was placed onto her shoulder. She shuddered and found that she couldn’t shrug his grip off. Where was she? Who was this man? And most importantly, where was Jenny? “Well, it used to. But we had to stop them. There was something under there. Something monstrous.” He explained quietly as one would explain why rain happens. She writhed and fought but his hand curled inside, his fingers somehow penetrating underneath her skin. She could feel the burn, but there didn’t seem to be blood coming out. 

“It liked feeding off of people. Every day there were so many bodies. Miners, workers, adventurers that were looking for a thrill,” he continued; his voice trailing off ever so slightly. “Some were old and some were young, like you and Jenny.” Anne could quickly feel her strength leave her body, and soon it was as if the only thing keeping her upright was him. . She turned to look at the white smudges as they started to take blurry form. 

Cocoons.

“The saddest part is that they weren’t even together. They were all scattered like debris along the tunnel. I would hate to be seperated from my family. I’d… miss them too much.” He sighed. With the last little bit of her strength, Anne turned her head towards him. 

His lower jaw opened up through the middle, revealing a pair of spider like appendages, a multitude of eyes glaring behind the sunglasses. “I was alone ,and desperate. I fed off what I could find. I didn’t think it would have such… consequences.” he said in a low hiss.

_ “But don’t worry. I’ll bring you your wife back.” _

* * *

She felt her skin burning, but her head kept spinning. It felt like the most horrible hangover ever. She tried to open her eyes but they were useless, the world was black. The cocoon had consumed the bland parts first, still trying to dig into her skin. She felt something against her legs and tried to lift her arms up in front of her; she could feel someone else, her body bruised as it was bludgeoned in such a way it was covered in sores. But she could recognize the whining voice in front of her. 

It was Jenny. 

They were being eaten alive by some mutant spider web, liquifying into each other, still aware, still alive. But they were together. She held onto her wife’s hands, not being able to writhe much more into the tight enclosure.

Together forever, until the end. 


End file.
